Compare the safety and efficacy of MEDI-493 to placebo for the reduction of the incidence of respiratory syncytial virus (rsv) hospitalization among infants born prematurely and infants with bronchopulmonary dysplasia. Determine the effect of monthly prophylaxis compared to placebo on hospitalization outcomes, disease severity, hospitalization for non-rsv respiratory disease and incidence of otitis media.